


Easy

by yverdons (whoaswetha)



Series: Lovebirds [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/yverdons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shocked her how <i>easy</i> it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

It always surprised her how easy it was. Molly is a woman who had become used to, and even expected, difficulties in her relationships with other people. Maybe it was a childhood thing, borne from her strenuous relationship with her mother, and her ever-so-absent father (not that she ever blamed him; it was merely the kind of job he had). Her friends weren’t any better. She had to compete with boyfriend after boyfriend for her best friend, Mindy’s time. Hell, she even befriended (if anyone could call it that) Sherlock Holmes, of all people, who was the epitome of a difficult relationship. So when she entered into a romantic relationship with Martin Crieff, it surprised her how easy it was. He was a simple man, she realized, with nothing like the fuss of his doppelganger, the aforementioned consulting detective. She never found herself tripping over her words with him, and in the rare instances she did, he never mocked her for it, making a social snafu along the way. She found that often times, Martin understood. It was such a relief.

 

Molly grew comfortable with him in a way she never was with anyone else. For starters, she never felt the need to gloss over her job or her morbid curiosity with death and diseases. He only raised an eyebrow in alarm to the ridiculous amount of pathology journals (coupled with fiction, _of course_ ) only because he was unused to it. When Molly braced herself for a hurtful comment, it never came. A few weeks later, she realized why.

 

Molly surveyed Martin’s living space. Other than the fact that it was stuffed with unpacked boxes (“Sorry, I just moved in.”) it was also stuffed with all things to do with aviation. She glanced over the model aeroplanes he had (“From my teens.”) and the shabby volumes on aviation. He stared at her apprehensively, as if he was waiting for her to pass judgement on his hobby but she merely smiled in encouragement. Even she could not forget the sting of being in a relationship with someone who slighted her passions. If anything, those experiences taught her to be an open-minded woman. Molly carefully catalogued the look of relief and sheer joy on Martin’s face. Now there was something she wanted to see him do again.

 

She smiled then, and it occurred to Martin just how lovely Molly looked when she smiled. And without really thinking about it, he kissed her. It wasn’t their first kiss, not by a long shot.  But it was the very first kiss that Martin initiated. It wasn’t that Martin didn’t find Molly attractive, it was more of Martin’s inherent ability to screw up every good thing in his life. It was Martin’s disposition to rethink and overanalyze every damn decision he had the misfortune to make. But this...this was thoughtless, this was easy. She smiled against his lips. He dipped his tongue gentle between her lips until her mouth opened up under his. She could cry with the sheer ardency of the kiss. Her eyes slid open for a hazy moment and Martin looked so at ease that it gripped her heart.

 

That was also the first night they made love, right in the middle of the crowded living room, on top of the carpet. Or at least, it started out that way before Martin clambered up and pulled her into his arms.

 

“There is no way in hell that we’re doing this, our first time, on top of this damn carpet.” Martin started to make his way from the living room, leaving most of their clothing by the coffee table. If it had been another man, she would have protested.

 

Molly smiled at that.

 

“So romantic of you to be concerned about my back, Martin. “ She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek tenderly. Martin grinned at that. His smile wasn’t careful, it was big and goofy. And she loved every little bit of it.

 

And so they continued, on top of Martin’s mattress. She was too consumed to note much of Martin’s room instead of the fact that there was a nice, big, convenient bed in the dead center of it. Never mind that it didn’t have a bed frame. It had a Martin, and that was more than enough.

 

Later that night, Molly knew. She knew that this was something special, this was something good, something _real_.  And as she drifted off to sleep, she never felt so comfortable with the course of her life as she had then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new beginning. Hopefully, I will have time to write more fanfiction for this under-loved ship. I'm starting a new sort of series, where I'll just add whatever fics I do happen to write (that belong to this universe, that is) underneath this new series. It may or may not be chronological, but if it pertains to a certain fic of mine, I will be sure to let you all know. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I just realized how confusing that sounds. Well either way, I'm starting a new series 
> 
> By the way, if you'd like to find me on tumblr, I'm crimesolving there. :) 
> 
> AND IN CASE YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY MARTIN X MOLLY WORK, YOU CAN FIND IT [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaswetha/pseuds/whoaswetha/works?fandom_id=146997)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
